Perjalanan Terakhir
by Hatakeee
Summary: Fict pertarungan sengit antara Ayah dan Anak-Minato dan Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto juga bertarung dengan shinobi kuat lain. Dan ini merupakan akhir dari perjalanan Naruto sebagai seorang Ninja. . .  R&R please..


_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hallow, Minna... Gengki desu ka? Ah, sedih banget nih... Masa review cuma 2? Maka itulah, fic ini aku edit. Dan tentunya ceritanya lebih panjang. Makasih banget ya untuk **Draquill & Ai Ichii **yang bersedia mereview fic abalku sebelumnya. Atas saran salah satu reviewer saya, maka inilah hasilnya. Semoga ini menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Perjalanan Terakhir<strong>

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perjalanan Terakhir © Namikaze Kebakarann.

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

Main Chara : Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi, and another character.

Warning : chara death, gaje, typo (s), dll.

_Summary : Fict pertarungan sengit antara Ayah dan Anak-Minato dan Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto juga bertarung dengan shinobi kuat lain. Dan ini merupakan akhir dari perjalanan Naruto sebagai seorang Ninja. . ._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_#_

_._

"Tring.. Tringg..", kunai ninja yang bertubrukan terdengar di Konoha. Suara yang sangat menyeramkan. Darah segar, mayat berserakan, reruntuhan bangunan, dan senjata-senjata ninja berserakan di Konoha. Kemanakah sang Hokage? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sehingga Konoha ditelantarkan olehnya? Oh, oh.. Sebenarnya ia tidak menelantarkan Konoha, tetapi ia sedang berlatih untuk dapat mengalahkan Uchiha Madara a.k.a. Tobi yang menjadi pelopor terciptanya perang dunia shinobi keempat. Ya, Uchiha Madara. Musuh terbesar yang membentuk organisasi berbahaya bernama Akatsuki. Tujuan sebenarnya ialah ingin menciptakan Juubi. Maka itu ia menyerang Hokage Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena ia sangat terobsesi dengan _Juubi_ itu, tanpa di sengaja terciptalah perang dunia shinobi ke-empat.

"Sakura! Bawa semua ninja yang terluka ke rumah sakit!", seru Shizune, asisten pribadi Hokage kelima. Saking banyaknya ninja yang terluka, Tim medis pun kekurangan orang untuk dapat mengevakuasi seluruh ninja ataupun rakyat biasa yang terluka.

"Ah, Iya!", sahut Sakura dari kejauhan. Sakura ialah seorang yang etrmasuk dalam tim Kakashi. Ia cantik, hebat dalam pengobatan, serta kuat dalam bertarung. Di Konoha ia juga terkenal karena kehebatannya dan kecantikannya. Tapi wajahnya sekarang menunjukan kecemasan yang dapat menyebabkan wajahnya yang manis menjadi tak manis lagi. Tentu saja ia mencemaskan nasib Konoha yang sekarang sedang di serang ini.

Sakura melihat segerombolan anak kecil atau bisa disebut dengan siswa akademi sedang berlindung di bawah gubuk yang cukup besar bagi mereka. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga melihat sebuah kertas melayang di udara. Awalnya ia tidak peduli. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat, ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kertas bom peledak. Dengan sigap ia mengendong tiga anak itu. Tetapi karena kurang cepat, mereka sedikit terkena imbas dari kertas peledak itu. Segera Sakura membaringkan anak yang terluka. Tangannya membentuk serangkaian segel. Ia segera melancarkan jutsu medisnya untuk menyembuhkan anak-anak itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?", tanya Sakura pada mereka. Anak-anak itu mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Setelah Sakura menyembuhkan sedikit luka mereka, ia membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Dimana rakyat biasa dan siswa akademi ditampung.

Setelah membawa anak-anak itu, Sakura segera mencari korban terluka dan membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura melihat Kakashi bersama Yamato yang sedang membawa korban terluka juga.

"Kakashi-sensei," seru Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura! Kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Segera sembuhkan korban terluka, dan temui kami di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.", perintah Kakashi, guru pembimbing sekaligus ketua tim tujuh.

"Baik!", Sakura segera menyembuhkan warga yang terluka tersebut.

Kakashi dan Yamato menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka menunggu. Dan akhirnya, Sakura datang.

"Apa yang ingin Sensei bicarakan?", tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Begini. Apakah kau sudah menerima kabar tentang Naruto?", Sakura menggeleng, "Apa_ sensei_ sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Tapi kita harus membawanya kembali. Sudah tak ada lagi waktu untuk berlatih. Konoha dalam keadaan genting. Ia harus membereskan masalah ini sekarang juga.", jelas Kakashi.

Sakura dan Yamato rasanya setuju.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara memberitahunya?"

"Kita akan cari dia. Bagaimanapun itu.", ujar Kakashi.

"_Sensei_, Negara Katak hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang telah menandatangani perjanjian kontrak dari Jiraiya-_sama_ 'kan?"

"Kita mencarinya, bukan berarti kita memasuki Negara Katak, 'kan, Sakura?", Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, sense_i_?", tanya Sakura lagi. Sedangkan Yamato hanya menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Kita buat Madara yang membawanya.", bisik Kakashi pelan.

Sakura terkejut, "APA MAKSUDMU, _S_ENSEI? KAU MAU MEMBUNUH NARUTO?"

"Tak ada cara lain, Sakura. Hanya Madara yang menguasai dimensi waktu. Sedangkan Hokage Keempat sudah tak ada."

"Terserahmu!", Sakura menangis, ia tak perdulo lagi dengan ucapan Senseinya itu. Ia berlari keluar rumah sakit. Berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat. Apartemen Naruto.

Sakura masuk ke apartemen rekan satu timnya, menggeledah ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat memanggil Naruto kembali. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu. "Na-Naruto?", Sakura melihat sesosok lelaki berambut pirang, bermata safir, dan dengan tiga sayatan di masing-masing pipinya. Tidak salah lagi. Itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage ke-tujuh di Konoha. Ternyata Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mencari Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang sudah muncul di hadapan Sakura.

Saat Sakura melihat Naruto, air matanya keluar dan membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Ahaha.. Sakura-chan.. Kenapa menangis begitu?", tanya Naruto. Naruto juga bingung, mengapa Sakura tib-tiba masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa malah tenang-tenang begitu! cepat keluar dan lihat keadaan Konoha!", bentak Sakura, dan mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh dari jendela apartemen.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan..", gumam Naruto. Ia bangkit, melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, dipenuhi dengan darah dan mayat berserakan. "Hokage bodoh macam apa aku? Menelantarkan Konoha sampai sebegitu hancurnya," batin Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera melompati atap rumah untuk mencari siapa dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Ia berhenti di sebuah gedung yang paling tinggi di Konoha. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan ia mendapati seorang anggota Akatsuki, yaitu; Uchiha Madara.

Segera Naruto menghampiri Madara. "Uchiha Madara!", serunya. Madara menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan seakan-akan ingin mengajak Madara berduel. "Oh, oh.. Uzumaki Naruto ternyata..", ujar Madara dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan Naruto.  
>"Kau apakan Konoha, hah!", Naruto melompat kearah Madara. Tangannya terkepal ingin memukul Madara. Madara diam saja. Saat tangan Naruto hampir mengenai wajah Madara, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menembus wajah Madara. Memang kalau hanya dengan pukulan seperti itu, Madara pasti dengan mudah menghindarinya.<p>

Pertarungan pun tak dapat di hentikan. Naruto amat geram melihat Madara tambah membuat kerusakan di Konoha. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Naruto melawan Madara. Tapi, semua usaha Naruto sia-sia. Madara sama sekali tak terluka. Ia malah asik bergurau dan mengejek sang Hokage ke-tujuh. Tentu saja Naruto makin geram. Amarahnya meluap dan terus meluap. Sampai akhirnya, chakra Kyuubi menggerogoti tubuh Naruto. Tiga ekor pun muncul. Empat, bahkan enam! Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Ia menyerang apapun yang menghalanginya. Madara kewalahan. Bahkan _Sharingan_nya pun tak dapat mengontrol Kyuubi.

Pertarungan sudah lama berlangsung. Tetapi belum terlihat siapakah yang akan menang di pertarungan itu. Keduanya sama-sama terluka.  
>Madara mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia ingin mengontrol Kyuubi dan membawanya keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Ini semua karena obsesinya untuk membentuk Juubi dan menjadikannya sebagai penguasa dunia<em>.<em>

_"_Arrrgghhh! Ayolah, Kyuubi menurutlah padaku, karena aku akan membebaskanmu.. Ayooo!", teriak Madara tak karuan. Matanya mengeluarkan darah segar, tapi ia tetap bertahan. Demi cita-cita dan ambisinya, ia mau mengorbankan segalanya. Bola matanya berputar empat puluh lima derajat. membentuk sebuah Mangekyo Sharingan yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatannya melebihi milik Sasuke dan Kakashi, dan juga jauh melebihi kekuatan mata yang dulu ia punya. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi hitam kelam, dan Konoha di serang oleh kegelapan. Naruto pun sekarang sudah tak terkendali. Ekornya hampir mencapai delapan.

**"Naruto... Naruto... Sebentar lagi aku akan bebas. Dan kali ini, tak ada lagi yang menolongmu seperti waktu itu. Tak ada lagi sang Hokage ke-empat yang mampu menyegelku.. Guahahaha!", **ujar seseorang, dan itu_ Kyuubi. _

_"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bebas, Kyuubi. Kau adalah milikku. Tak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun." _, Naruto berkacak pinggang,"_ Kau mau kan, terus bersamaku?",_ tanya Naruto.

**"Pertanyaan bodoh! Inilah alasannya aku malas berada lama-lama di tubuhmu."**, seru _Kyuubi._

"Ya, Naruto," ujar seseorang, yang sepertinya ialah Madara, "_Kyuubi _benar. Ia bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam tubuh bodohmu itu."

"_Madara! Beraninya kau datang ke sini! Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?", _tanya Naruto.

"Hanya untuk membebaskan _Kyuubi _dari tubuhmu.", jawabnya singkat.

"_Aku tak akan membiarkannya!"_

* * *

><p>Madara sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di dekat tempat pertarungan. Ia merasa kelelahan karena bertarung mati-matian dengan Naruto.<br>"Akhh.. Ini chakra terakhirku. Dengan satu serangan jurus, aku akan melenyapkannya.", gumam Madara.  
>Madara kini mengambil kunainya. Ia menggoreskan kunai itu ke tangannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Lalu, tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk kombinasi segel. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", serunya.<p>

"Krakk.. Kraakk.. DBUMMM!", akhirnya keluarlah hewan panggilan Madara itu. Tubuhnya besar hampir menyerupai Kyuubi, dan hidungnya membentuk angka '8'. Seperti singa tapi sebenarnya bukan singa. Selain itu, hewan itu berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, memiliki satu lambang Sharingan di kepalanya. Berdasarkan ciri-cirinya, sepertinya ini adalah Juubi yang belum dilengkapi dengan kekuatan Hachibi dan Kyuubi.

"Narutoo! Rasakan kumpulan dari tujuh Bijuu ini!", Madara mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar hewan panggilan itu menyerang musuh di depannya.

Hewan itu memegang sebuah senjata, yang dialiri chakra yang sangat kuat. Sedangkan Naruto, tangannya mengeluarkan chakra hitam, yang membentuk sebuah pusaran mirip Rasengan . Ia menyempurnakannya menjadi sebuah jurus yang di sebut "Fuuton : Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken"  
>Shuriken angin itu berputar-putar di tangan Naruto dan siap menghantam siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Saat hewan itu mendekat, Naruto melempar Shuriken itu dan mengenai Kuchiyose tersebut. Hewan itu terpotong menjadi ratusan potongan.<p>

Madara yang melihatnya dari jauh merasa pasrah. Ia ingin kabur sekarang dan melanjutkan pertarungan ini besok. Saat ia akan lari, tiba-tiba jurus Naruto itu berubah menjadi sebuah 'lubang hitam' yang mampu menyerap apapun yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang telah di hancurkan oleh Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken tadi. Dengan ini, Madara hanyalah tinggal kenangan.

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah perang berakhir..<p>

Naruto masih tetap terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tak sadarkan diri sedikitpun. Tapi ia merasa dirinya berjalan di suatu tempat yang gelap dan sepi. Saat itu, ia menemukan sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia melihat cahaya terang di atas. Naruto pun menatap cahaya itu. Dan itu adalah...

"Hai, Naruto.. Kau bertambah kuat, ya..", sapa orang tersebut.

"Ho-Hokage ke-empat..", mata Naruto terbelalak. Bukankah katanya waktu itu adalah pertemuan terakhir? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mengikutinya pergi dan tak bisa kembali ke dunia lagi? Ah, tidak. ini sama saperti waktu itu. Ia masih hidur. Hanya tubuhnya yang berada di tempat lain.

"Naruto, kau telah menjadi Hokage ke-tujuh ya?", tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Hokage ke-empat tersebut. Naruto mengangguk. "Untuk mengetahui seberapa kuatnya kamu, ayo kita bertarung.", tawar si Hokage ke-empat. Naruto terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia menunjukan cengiran khasnya, "ehehe, baiik!", seru si Hokage ke-tujuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba, Minato menjadi serius, Naruto pun begitu. Mereka akhirnya bertarung. Saling memukul, melempar kunai, dan bersembunyi. Semua dilakukan secara serius. Karena sebenarnya tujuan Minato... Melenyapkan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia tak ingin anaknya menderita. Dan ia ingin menunrunkan jurus khasnya agar menjadi milik Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto bersiap dengan Rasengannya. Demikian juga dengan Minato. Saling berlari menghampiri satu sama lain, demi mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, Rasengan mereka pun saling bertemu hingga menyebabkan ledakan, "DHAAARRR!"

Mereka berdua terpentar seratus meter jauhnya. Setelah itu, mereka bangkit. Minato membuat kombinasi segel di tangannya, dan segera menerjang Naruto. Meletakan ke lima jarinya di segel Kyuubi di perut Naruto. Naruto menjerit kesakitan, dan akhirnya pingsan.

**"Ghuahahahaha! Aku bebass!"**, seru Kyuubi yang senang karena bebas, **"Hokage Ke-empat, untuk apa kau menyegelku lalu melepaskanku?"**, tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Aku hanya menyegelmu untuk menjadikan anakku sebagai pahlawan karena memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi shinobi lain.", jawab Minato," Tapi kurasa, sekarang ia telah kuat. Dan tanpa dirimu pun, ia tetap kuat."

Minato menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan,"Aku akan melenyapkanmu. Jadi mari kita bertarung."

**"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku semudah itu?", **Kyuubi beranjak, dan langsung merasuki tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang pingsan tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menuruti perintah Kyuubi. Semua ini di luar perkiraan Minato. Jika Minato terang-terangan melawan Kyuubi, masih tidak di permasalahkan. Tetapi ini, ia harus melawan Kyuubi dalam tubuh anaknya. Otomatis, ini namanya membunuh anak sendiri. Minato bingung melakukannya. Tapi, dari pada yang ia kerjakan hanya setengah, lebih baik ia melawan anaknya sendiri untuk membunuh Kyuubi tanpa membunuh Naruto.

Minato menyerang, dan bersiap dengan Rasengan miliknya. Ia berlari sangat cepat, hingga Rasengan itu kena telak di perut Naruto. Karena Kyuubi geram, ia memberi kekuatan pada Naruto untuk melancarkan jurus andalannya, Rasen Shuriken. Naruto membentuk segel Kagebunshin, dan muncullah bunshin Naruto di sisi kanan-kiri Naruto. Mereka menjalankan tugas masing-masing untuk membuat Rasen Shuriken.

Rasen Shuriken siap. Dan Naruto segera melempar Shuriken itu ke arah Minato. Dengan mudahnya, Minato menghindarinya karena ia memang di juluki sebagai 'Yellow Flash'. Minato mencoba mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto. Tetapi, sebentar lagi Naruto selesai membuat jurus andalan barunya, yaitu Fuuton : Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken. Minato hampir sampai, tapi terlambat.. Naruto telah selesai dengan jurusnya. Naruto melempar jurus itu ke arah Minato.

'Akh.. Aku sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Menghindarpun tidak. Apabila menggunakan Hiraisin atau Shunshin, hanyalah membuang chakra sia-sia. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Minato. Tiga detik ia berfikir, lalu ia menemukan sebuah ide. Ia memusatkan chakra yang tersisa ditangannya, bersiap untuk menerima Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken tersebut.. Dan, TAP! Minato berhasil menangkap jurus itu. sekarang ia tinggal berlari, melepaskan kembali Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto dengan segel yang ia buat sebelumnya. Kyuubi itu perlahan-lahan terisap keluar tubuh Naruto.

"Yess!", seru Minato saat ia berhasil membebaskan Naruto dari Kyuubi yang merasukinya. Kyuubi mengamuk. Mengeluarkan suara extra kuat yang mampu menulikan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Tapi, Minato tetap bertahan. Dengan jurus terakhir di tangannya, yang telah ia kombinasikan dengan jurus barunya, ia melayangkan jurus itu ke tubuh Kyuubi.

**"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! MINATOOOO! LEPASKAN JURUS ITU DARIKU!", **jerit Kyuubi karena tak kuat menahannya.  
>"Sudah kubilang Kyuubi! Bahwa kau akan lenyap!", teriak Minato.<p>

Jurus itu telah melenyapkan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Minato, terbaring di tanah dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto terbangun. Ia menyadari bahwa Minato sedang pingsan di sampingnya. Ia segera membangunkan Minato, "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"  
>Minato mendengar suara Naruto, ia tersadar. "Naruto.. Hahaha.. Sudah berakhir. Tak akan ada lagi Kyuubi, kau bebas.", ujarnya.<p>

Naruto segera melihat segel di tubuhnya. Ternyata benar, tak ada lagi. "Ya, tapi.. Aku tak akan memikliki kekuatan istimewa lagi.", Naruto sedih. Karena ia tahu, tanpa bantuan Kyuubi, ia tak akan dapat menjadi seorang Hokage.  
>"Tidak, kok. Kau masih punya kekuatan istimewa. Pakai ini.", Minato melepas pelindung kepalanya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Ini yang akan menjadi kekuatan paling istimewamu. Pakai ini setiap hari agar kau tetap mengingatku di kemudian hari.", Minato menghela nafas, " Naruto. Kau anak yang kuat. Aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa memperbaiki keadaan Konoha sekarang. Dan kamu juga pasti bisa membawa anak Uchiha itu pulang ke desa."<p>

"Sayonara, Naruto."

"Sayonara, Tou-chan.."

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Sakura berjalan dengan muka murung ke rumah sakit. Ia membawa seikat bunga yang terus menerus ia pandangi. Sesekali terlihat airmatanya meleleh. Ya, dia menangis. Menangisi Hokage sekaligus rekan satu timnya yang sekarang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Ia terus membayangkan sosok yang sangat ceria, enerjik, bahkan berlebihan itu, sekarang sedang terbaring lemah, tak berdaya, bahkan terlihat seperti orang mati.<p>

Berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ditabraknya. Orang kadang menganggapnya gila. Tetapi tak pernah dipedulikan oleh seorang gadih berambut pink ini. Yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanyalah nasib kelompoknya saja. Sasuke, meninggalkan Konoha. Naruto, yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan agar dapat membawa Sasuke pulang, sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dan dirinya sendiri, tak punya kemampuan untuk mengembalikan keharmonisan kelompoknya. Ia depresi. Sangat.

Ia sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia pun segera menuju kamar 1010. Tempat dimana sang Hokage terbaring. Sakura meletakan bunga yang ia bawa di vas bunga, lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto dan menangis. "Naruto... Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjadi rekan satu timmu yang berguna. Aku memang bodoh! Aku tak pantas di sebut sebagai anggota tim...", ucapan Sakura terhenti. Seperti ada yang menutup mulutnya. Ya, Naruto. Tangan Naruto menutup mulut Sakura, " Kau adalah anggota tim tujuh yang terbaik, Sakura-chan."

Terdiam. Ya, Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa menit berselang di dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara," Naruto.. Sudah sadar?", Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto sedemikian kuatnya. "Auw.. Sakit, Sakura-chan.", ringis Naruto.  
>"Ma-maaf.", ujar Sakura cepat.<p>

GREEEPP...

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seseorang berambut perak, memakai masker serta baju khas ninja Jounin itu memasuki ruangan. "Wah, wah.. Sudah sadar ya, Naruto.", sapanya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Ah! Sensei! Saat aku pingsan, aku..", Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu segera bangun. Ia mencari di lipatan bajunya, tak ada. Di tasnya, tak ada. Di tempat tidurnya, juga tidak ada. Sakura dan Kakashi kebingungan karena Naruto tiba-tiba panik begitu. "Apa yang kau cari, Naruto?", tanya Sakura.  
>"A..Ano, Sakura-chan. Pernah lihat pelindung kepala berwarna biru, tidak?", tanya Naruto.<p>

" sih. Tadi waktu dokter masuk ke sini, ia menemukan pelindung kepala itu di genggaman tanganmu. Pelindung kepala itu sepertinya sudah lusuh dan banyak darahnya. Jadi aku juga kurang tahu apa yang dia lakukan terhadap pelindung kepala itu.", jelas Sakura.

"DOKTEER! DOKTERR!", teriak Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dokter itu masuk. "Ada apa, Naruto-sama?", tanya dokter itu.

"Pernahkah kau lihat pelindung kepala berwarna biru yang sudah lusuh yang sedang kupengang saat aku pingsan?"

"Iya, Naruto-sama. Tapi sudah dibuang. Karena pelindung yang biasa anda pakai ada di baju anda.", ujar dokter itu.

"APA! ITU PELINDUNG YANG SANGAT BERHARGA! PEMBERIAN HOKAGE KE-EMPAT PADAKU!", Naruto berteriak. Tanda ia marah. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamarnya. 'Aku harus mendapatkannya.' batinnya.

"Naruto. Biar aku yang mencarinya. Tenanglah.", ujar Kakashi.

"Baik. Terimakasih, sensei.", jawabnya.

* * *

><p>Kakashi belum kembali juga. Naruto cemas. Apakah senseinya itu akan menemukan pelindung kepala itu? Tapi, Naruto percaya, pasti gurunya akan mencarinya sampai dapat.<p>

Tok.. Tok. Tok..

Terdengar ketukan pintu tiga kali. Naruto mengira itu adalah Kakashi. Ia senang dan langsung berseru lantang, "Silahkan masuk, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hahaha. Sayangnya, aku bukan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Hm.. Apa kabar?", sapa seorang yang berambut mirip nanas dengan tampang pemalas.

"Ah, Shikamaru! Aku baik.. Bagaimana denganmu?", balas Naruto.

"Ku dengar, kau mencari sesuatu, ya? Ini?", ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjukan sebuah pelindung kepala dengan bercak warna merah.

"HAA~ IYA! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?", tanya Naruto.

"Tong sampah dekat rumahku.", jawabnya cuek.

"HEEE? Kenapa bisa? Kalau begitu, terimakasih Shikamaru. Oh, ya. Tolong beritahu Kakashi-sensei, ya."

"Yare-yare..", jawabnya dengan nada agak malas.

* * *

><p>Sebulan kemudian, Naruto sudah dapat beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Ia sudah diperbolehkan berlatih, menjalankan misi, dan lain-lain. Sekarang, ia sedang dalam waktu senggang. Ia memanggil Kakashi dan Sakura ke kantor Hokage tempat ia bekerja. Mereka datang. Dan Naruto langsung menceritakan apa yang dialaminya saat ia pingsan. Dan Naruto ingin pergi untuk mencari Sasuke. Sakura dan Kakashi tak bisa melarang. Mengingat ia adalah seorang Hokage. Mereka akan berangkat tiga hari setelah itu.<p>

Setelah semua perlengkapan siap, mereka berangkat dalam satu tim inti dengan ketuanya adalah Kakashi. Beranggotakan Sakura, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka berjalan berpencar agar memperluas daerah pencarian. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari ke jembatan Naruto yang berada di Negara Nami. Setelah ia sampai di jembatan itu, Naruto melihat seseorang dengan baju putih dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi Hokage di Konoha ya.", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, benar. Dan kau, pulanglah ke Konoha. Kupastikan kau tak akan mendapat hukuman apapun karena aku adalah Hokage.", balas Naruto.

"Seenaknya saja. Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha. Agar lebih mudah, aku harus hancurkan dulu pemimpinya. Ayo bertarung, Naruto!"

"Heh.", Naruto mengambil kunainya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Tetapi di tangkis dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu.

Karena merasa buang-buang waktu, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan jurus Chidori Nagashinya. Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto segera masuk ke mode sennin. Ia sekarang menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Di tambah lagi dengan dukungan dari Minato melalui pelindung kepalanya. Naruto merasa badannya ringan sekarang. Entah kenapa, tangannya membentuk segel yang belum pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Dan saat ia selesai, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah jurus milik Hokage ke-empat. Itulah maksud Hokage keempat berkata bahwa Naruto masih memiliki kekuatan istimewa.

Saling adu pukul yang tak dapat di hentikan. Saling beradu jurus yang mematikan. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai Amaterasunya. Dengan cepat, Naruto dapat meghindarinya karena ia telah diberi sebagian kekuatan dan chakra milik Hokage ke-empat. Ternyata, Amaterasu Sasuke sia-sia. ini chakra terakhir Sasuke. Dengan dukungan atmosfer panas akibat Amaterasu, Maka Sasuke melancarkan jurus Kirinnya.

Naruto bahu tahu kalau Sasuke punya jurus baru. Walaupun begitu, Naruto juga memiliki jurus baru yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Kirin vs Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken.

* * *

><p>Saat seluruh persiapan jurus selesai, mereka masing-masing mempertaruhkan nyawa karena jurus berbahaya ini. Saling membunuh yang tak dapat di halangi lagi. Tekad mereka telah bulat, ini akhir dari perjalanan mereka berdua.<p>

"NARUTOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

"WHOOOAAA!", seru mereka berdua.

"KIRIN!"

"KUROI NO RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Cahaya yang terbentuk akibat jurus yang saling menyerang itu sangat menyilaukan. Itu adalah pertanda bahwa...

"DUAAAAAARRRRRRR!",... ledakan besar akan terjadi. Jembatan runtuh, air meluap kemana-mana, terjadi ledakan besar. Itulah akibat dari jurus mereka berdua.

Sebagian kecil listrik dari Kirin, mengenai dahi Naruto, membuat goresan di pelindung kepala itu. Pelindung kepala itu pun terlepas.

Demikian juga dengan Sasuke. Sebagian kekuatan kecil dari jurus Naruto menyebabkan robeknya baju Sasuke tepatnya di bagian lambang klan Uchiha.

Kenangan persahabatan mereka, segalanya yang telah mereka lakukan, hanya itulah yang akan diingat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai melihat ke arah ledakan itu. Mereka takut bahwa itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bertarung. Segera mungkin mereka berada di tempat itu. Sakura, Kakashi dan Sai tiba bersamaan di tempat kejadian itu. Dan benar apa yang mereka takutkan. bahwa itu adalah rekan satu tim mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura menangis, menjerit dan meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Kakashi juga menangis, kini terjadi lagi seperti kejadian yang dialaminya semasa ia kecil. Kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga baginya.<p>

Naruto dan Sasuke di bawa ke pemakaman Konoha. Nama mereka juga terukir dalam monumen kepahlawanan.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Hweeee... Selesai juga.. ini fic lebih baik atau malah makin buruk ya? Untuk akhir-akhirnya, maaf kalo kesannya terlalu dipaksakan. Habis author kehabisan ide sih..._**

**_Btw, ada jurus bikinan Author sendiri lho... sampe semaleman mikirin nama jurusnya yang bagus apa. tapi yang kepikiran cuma "Fuuton : Kuroi no Rasen Shuriken" doang... hehe..._**

**_at least,_**

**_Review, please.._**

**_Namikaze Kebakarann._**


End file.
